Quick Cup of Coffee
by PandoraFay
Summary: Quick one-shot scene of Creek. Craig kidnaps Tweek for a little one on one time.


**Decided I'm going to start putting sexy sexy times as their own story, but if you're interested in reading the main one this is derived from it's "Where My Heart Was". **

* * *

><p>Tweek's eyes widened as he felt a hand clamp over his mouth and an arm wrap around his waist lifting him off the ground. He was carried off down the hallway and promptly dropped as Craig shut his door and locked it. He breathed a sigh of relief as Craig slowly removed his hand.<p>

"Don't do that," Tweek said angrily.

"Sorry," Craig said grinning at him, "you're just so loud when you get scared."

Grabbing his hand Craig lead Tweek to the bed and pulled him down to sit on his lap. The blonde boy was still wearing the red bow Craig had taken off Clyde's present and put in his hair. Craig ran his fingers through his fringe brushing Tweek's hair out of his face.

"What are we doing down here," Tweek asked nervously glancing back at the door afraid someone would walk in despite it being locked. Craig slid his hand slowly under Tweek's shirt and ran his hand up his stomach drawing his attention back to him.

"I just want some alone time with my boy before everyone gets here and you start freaking out everytime I look at you," he said playfully. Running his other hand under Tweek's shirt Craig wrapped his arms around the others middle and pulled him against his chest. He looked up at Tweek through half-lidded eyes and felt him wrap his own arms around his neck.

They're lips met and Craig's arms tightened around his middle, Tweek loving the feeling of the muscles in his forearms pressed to his ribs. As their kisses became faster Tweek felt desire take over his mind and all the thoughts that usually rushed through his head scattered. Craig released him momentarily to pull the shirt over his head before rolling over on top of him.

Trailing kisses down his stomach Craig also nipped at Tweek's skin, making the other boy press his body against his mouth. He licked the little dip of Tweek's belly-button and the sensitive skin along the top of his jeans. Craig's fingers worked at his belt and undid his pants. Kissing the bulge in Tweek's pants he leaned back up and kissed his lips again, darting his tongue around his mouth and pressing his thigh tight between Tweek's legs.

He propped himself up on one arm, his hand resting lightly on Tweek's hip, and as his fingers gently traced designs across the other's stomach and along the edge of his boxers Craig looked down at him.

"Now Tweek, do you think you can manage to be quiet or do I have to get out the duck tape?"

Sliding his fingers under the boxer's elastic Craig lightly wrapped his hand around Tweek's cock and let his fingers gently brush up his shaft before gliding down to the base again. He leaned down quickly and captured the moan from Tweek's mouth in kiss, biting his lip softly.

"I mean it Tweek," Craig said sitting up and tugging Tweek's jeans down. "You have to be quiet."

Tweek clamped his hands over his mouth and nodded. As Craig licked slowly up his shaft before taking Tweek in his mouth the other boy closed his eyes and bit his lip letting out a soft squeak. Craig's mouth and tongue worked to please him, and with each dip of his head Tweek felt himself getting closer to the edge. He reached down and tangled his fingers into Craig's dark hair, his other hand gripping at the sheets, till he felt as if his body would break apart.

"Craig," he moaned. "Oh, Craig I'm going to," he felt Craig take him deeper into his mouth and his tongue pressed against his shaft taking him over the edge. Twirling his tongue over the tip and cleaning Tweek up he rose to look down at the other panting on the bed and smugly smiled with satisfaction.

"That good 'ey," he asked as Tweek as he pulled up his pants and redid his jeans and belt.

"Shut up," Tweek said embarrassed grabbing his shirt off the bed and pulling it back over his head.

"Oh come on," Craig responded grasping the fabric of Tweek's shirt and pulling him closer to him. "You know I love you."

"Yeah," Tweek questioned softly as he looked at Craig and kissing him to show he wasn't really mad.

"Yeah, I do," Craig murmured back.

"Well good, cause I love you too."

Pulling away Craig started toward's the door and unlocked it. "Come on," he said. "Let's head back upstairs."

Suddenly Tweek remembered everything and all the thoughts rushed back into his head.

"Oh god! They probably noticed we were gone. What if someone came down here and heard us? What if everyone's up there laughing at us?" Grabbing the edge of his shirt he twisted it nervously and twitched subconsciously.

Moving back across the room Craig grabbed his wrist and started hauling him down the hall. "No one cares. I promise, they won't even notice we were gone."

Back upstairs they found Kenny and Butters in the kitchen eating together. Looking up Butters smiled at them. "Hey fellas."

"Oh god," Tweek cried and darted out the back door as the two stared after him. They shrugged and turned back to their food as Craig followed him. Tweek was weird, they were used to it.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is my second attempt at writing guy on guy ever. I think I'm passable at it :P Don't forget to review, criticize, and tell me what you think :)<strong>


End file.
